A Royal Pain
by CaramellYandere
Summary: Charming Kagamine Len's world turns upside down when Kagamine Rin, a "spoiled" princess, proposes to him. Upon rejecting her, Rin's terrifying father forces Len to, at least, live with Rin for a full year. How can he deal with Rin, his girlfriend Miku, and high school at the same time?
1. A Proposal I'm Too Young For

**Yay! I'm here with a new story for RinxLen fans! Hehehe, I'm pretty excited to see how successful this story turns out. I also hope that I can actually update faster and give you guys high-quality chapters! LOL I talk too much. Please read on...**

* * *

**A Royal Pain**

_**Chapter 1: A Proposal I'm Too Young For**_

_**Aren't sixteen year olds too young to get married? Man, Rin sure is impatient and bold...**_

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Princess, it's time," my butler, Gakupo, informed me.

I just sat inside of the limo, listening to the sounds of a bustling city. My body was slumped over and my hands rested behind the back of my head. Well, you don't _need _to tell me that wasn't very lady-like. But what do I care? I don't give a flying romp about manners. My gaze shifted to the grove of sakura trees through the window.

"Ugh..."I groaned,"Why's this dumb school so poor anyways?"

"They're not poor, ma'am. They're _middle class_," Gakupo corrected me.

My eye twitched in annoyance,"Whatever."

If you didn't notice, I'm a princess. Where exactly do I "rule" in this modern world? That does _not _concern you, a lowly peasant who doesn't know how to stop sticking yer conk into other people's business!*Cough* Ahem...I'm Kagamine Rin. You don't need to know anything else so fuck off. Get away from me. Now.

In case you were wondering, this is the story of how I got Kagamine Len to actually love me back. Kidding, this is the story of how I so gracefully died. /shot

I continued staring through the tinted window of my limo until we finally arrived at the bloody high school. It was decent enough, with multiple stories and a forest right next to it. Watching a student run into the building, I smiled again.

My first day of school. Finally, I can make new mates. I don't need to study by myself. I can finally...I can finally see Len again. My gaze averted to a certain something in my hands. A ring box. I wouldn't just come _here_, in this lowly school, without a smashing reason after all.

_Please..._

* * *

**Len POV**

I heaved a great sigh and blew my irritating bangs out of the way. My cheek was resting against the palm of my hand and I sighed yet again. I AM SO BORED! All I was doing was resting on my dumb desk in the middle of nowhere!...I meant math class. Yeah..._math._

"Len!" someone waved their hand in front of me.

I noticed from the sound of his voice that it was Kaito, one of my best friends. He _seemed _idiotic, but he was, in fact, a genius. Licking on ice cream all day long, how could he be a genius? Well...he has the best brain you could ever ask for. With a third degree black belt in martial arts, he was a _little _dangerous. He actually wrestled a black bear once. _I was there_.

But that's another story. _This _is the story of how my life turned into absolute CHAOS by the hands of a sadistic princess named Kagamine Rin. Yeah. We'll get there later. But now, all I want to do is enjoy my life for a moment. Before it turns into hell. Kidding, this is the story of how I died. /shot

"LEN! DID YOU TRY THE NEAPOLITAN ICE CREAM?!" Kaito squealed a bit.

I rolled my eyes,"As a matter of fact I did. Yesterday. When you forced me to."

"Anyways, Luka-sensei said to pay attention," the blue haired ice cream lover said childishly, pointing to her.

"ARGH! I'm still irritated that there were no banana flavored ones!" I groaned.

The entire class had their eyes on me, with Ms. Luka making it worse. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. Laughter erupted in the room and I smiled.

Ehehe, the class already knew about my love for bananas. Not that I'm _gay _or anything. I...I just like the taste! It's sweet, mushy, yellow, and awesome! Just because it looks a little...perverted doesn't mean it doesn't taste good!...Okay. I should stop my rant about these bananas. I'll never win. At least they know that I'm not _bisexual_.

"Glad to make ya laugh!" I said cheerfully, flattered.

Ms. Luka then proceeded to give me _the look_. I awkwardly laughed and tried to look away from Ms. Luka's eyes. It was too late. She already had our gazes locked. I was afraid of what she would say next though... Instinctively, I covered my ears.

"Detention. After school. You _better _be there cause I'm gonna make you SCRUB THE FRIGGIN FLOORS AND WIPE IT WITH THAT DAMN PONYTAIL OF YOURS! GOD DAMMIT PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME OR THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS WILL GO WITH MY BREAKFAST TUNA!I MEAN IT!" Ms. Luka screeched, cracking her knuckles angrily.

Flinching slightly, I nodded with a straight face. _Nobody _needed to know I was about to wet my pants because of this teacher. Nobody needs to know. Except Kaito. Because he's the genius here.

But...remember that thing I said about enjoying life? Yeah...not so much.

"Good," Ms. Luka breathed deeply, satisfied,"And now, since the total area is 3.4785264 then what is the area of the..."

I stopped listening for a moment and just stared at the confusing blackboard. I couldn't understand _anything_. Oh well, I'll just ask Kaito for some homework help. Jeez, how could he understand any of this? To me, it's like some foreign language. There was _nothing _I could understand...I must be really dumb then. I HATE CONFUSING MATH PROBLEMS! UGH, THE INSANITY!

A chill ran up my spine for a moment, disturbing my thoughts. I inwardly sighed, feeling eyes boring holes into my back. I sat at the front anyways. _Girls_. Is that all they ever do? At _least_ I'm not a playboy. I've only had a couple girlfriends before.

Bwahaha, I'm just your idiotic, cheerful, sometimes really blunt and mean teenage boy named Kagamine Len who has never had his life turn crazy like some people in their teenage years. Speaking of which, this can count as my late introduction.

I'm sixteen and I want math to be extinct. I hate math. I hate it much more than I hate history. GOD SAVE ME! By the way, let me say this again: Nothing crazy ever happened to me in my life and I want it to stay that way.

Dammit. I shouldn't jinx myself. That's a bad sign... I was happy with my life so far(not the part about having to go to math class). By the way, we both know what's gonna happen today. After all, I just jinxed myself. Shit's going down today...

"KAGAMINE! LISTEN TO ME!" An angry voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I stared at Luka-sensei in a bored manner,"Huh?"

"THE ANSWER! I NEED THE ANSWER!" Luka-sensei yelled at me again.

Staring blankly at the board, I guessed the answer,"7.5"

"Che, lucky guess. You goddamn child..." Luka-sensei muttered to herself.

I sighed in relief. She was right. It _was _a lucky guess. Luck must be on my side today...not. I'd better pay attention or else I'll get it wrong the next time for sure. And I sure as _hell _don't want to be in Luka's breakfast tuna. Speaking of which, she wrote another problem on the board. This one was much more complex than the problem _I _had to answer. How did I know that? Because Kaito was the only one raising his hand.

Luka(**A/N HER NAME IS SO LONG) **sighed and called on Kaito. Immediately, he started spitting random gibberish out of his mouth and even Luka sweatdropped.

"C-Correct..." she wrote that answer on the board.

Just then, the door slid open.

Luka, who wasn't even looking, sighed,"Late again, Utatane?"

When no reply came, she stared at the person at the door. Everyone was staring as she walked gracefully next to the dumbstruck, pink-haired teacher. A bodyguard(?) followed closely after her.

"Leave, Gakupo. I don't need your assistance right now," her voice was so...beautiful. I felt like I just melted inside.

"Yes, princess."

At that moment, I felt Kaito nudge me with his elbow. I gave him a 'WTF' look and he snickered.

"Your nose is bleeding, Len."

My hand wandered to my nose and I began panicking. Kaito rolled his eyes and handed me a tissue. I smiled gratefully, wiping my nose.

Luka, who was watching, cleared her throat," Class, this is Kagamine Rin, a new student from the United Kingdom."(**A/N Yeah, she's from the UK but she's not british. She's still Japanese.)**

The girl bowed, and I couldn't help but notice how...perfect she was. Her short and silky golden hair...her blue eyes that matched the color of the ocean...her peach-pink lips...her skin the color of ivory...

Oh shit. That sounded stupid. Let's just say... Fuck. I already have a girlfriend. My thoughts drifted to Miku, the said girlfriend. I thought about her for a bit until that...Rin girl pointed at me.

"Ah! Len! I didn't think we'd be in the same class!" she shouted in surprise," Guess Gakupo really _is _doing his job..."

The entire class turned their heads to me in confusion. I'm sure that I had that same look on myself. After all, I just met this girl.

"Uh...do I know you?" I asked slowly.

The girl that captivated me from the moment she walked in laughed(I couldn't help but notice how melodic it sounded),"Don't be silly Len! Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

I raised my eyebrow,"What is it?"

She bit her lip for a moment and started blushing,"Will you marry me?"

Everyone, including me and Kaito, shouted,"EHHHHH?!"

* * *

**Ehehe, please review! I'm hoping this chapter is okay. How's Rin's personality by the way? Since she's supposed to be a _princess _and all. And Len...*shakes head* Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**-CARAMEL ! ! ! ! $_$**


	2. He Never Let Me Down Until Now

**A Royal Pain**

_**Chapter 2: He Never Let Me Down Until Now**_

_**Ahh~ Kaito finally loses a battle, letting Len get 'kidnapped'**_

_**(A very uneventful and rushed chapter)(You have been warned)**_

* * *

**Len POV**

"EHHHH?!" the entire class exclaimed in surprise.

That Rin girl's eyes... Her freaking _eyes_ were making me want to say yes. But I knew better. After all, I just met the girl! She might be pretty and all but I still don't even know her! Is she a stalker? If not, how exactly does she know me? Did she get information from Tei? Or worse...did she hack into the government's files and conduct a background search? Okay...I seem to be getting a little paranoid. BAD LEN. BAD.

"Uh..." every person in the room had their eyes glued to me. I gulped, not knowing how to let this girl down. She seemed to be a little _unstable_.

"Who are you...exactly?" I asked her.

That princess answered me," You don't remem-"

But before she could say anything else, someone slammed their hands against the desk furiously. Her teal pigtails swayed around the room and her breathtaking figure now had an evil aura surrounding her. Her teal eyes closely resembled that of the devil's.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Miku's voice pierced through the awkward air like a sharp knife,"WHO IS THIS GIRL LENNYKINS?!"

Again, I was the center of attention. Did she _have _to say that in front of everyone?! GAWD THAT NICKNAME. And does Kaito not know that I need some help here? But that Rin cleared her throat and a sinister smile spread onto her lips.

"Len promised he would marry me the next time he saw me," she said rather 'innocently'.

_I never said that. I just met this girl. I sweatdropped, wondering why she made up such a lie._

Miku's eye twitched and she growled," Well back off! Len's with me now! I'm sure he just took pity on you so he made that promise! But after all, promises are made to be broken!"

Suddenly, Kaito sighed, putting his hands in front of him," Girls, I'm sure you guys are putting your oh-so-wonderful *coughcheatingcough* Len on the spot here!"

My girlfriend and that...princess... snapped their heads in Kaito's direction," Your point?"

Kaito smirked and turned to me," So...who do you choose _Lennykins_?"

I thought for a moment. WHY IS KAITO DOING THIS TO ME?! AND THAT NICKNAME...

Miku pointed to me and exclaimed in surprise," You hesitated! Len, who is she?!"

Um...the princess' lips curved into a sincere yet psychotic smile," I'm your worst nightmare bitch."

"We're still in class you know..." I heard Luka mutter from the front.

Well, since Kaito urged me to make a decision between the two girls, it's pretty obvious who I'll choose. After all, we'd been dating for a while now. So naturally, I'd have to pick my girlfriend over a complete stranger.

The class stared at me, anticipating my answer. Luka was just sitting on her chair reading some book. Ha, I guess she's happy she doesn't have to teach right now.

"Um...I can't marry you...Princess," I said bluntly," I'm only sixteen and I just met you. Plus, I have a girlfriend and you guys really didn't hit it off..."

The Princess' menacing stare was still directed towards Miku. My girlfriend smirked and sent a glare right back at her. Though unfortunately, if looks could kill, Miku would be a pile of ashes right under the Princess' feet.

But soon after that...uh, Rin... stared at me with a completely innocent smile," Ah Lenny~ I knew you'd say something like that! And so, I guess I have to resort to this~"

"What?" I asked, completely confuzzled. Trololo I just love that word. It isn't a word, is it? Tell me the _truth__._

That Rin girl pulled out her yellow phone and paused for just a moment to give me another innocent smile. As if I'd believe that! Her finger hovered over a button and after a few seconds of suspense, she pressed it. Almost immediately, a BANG sounded in the tiny classroom of ours. The door was now lying flat on the ground with a cloud of dust taking place. I coughed a bit and stared at the door, which was surrounded by rubble. Five BIG figures stood by the entrance, standing straight and firm. Eventually, the dust parted and five bodyguards- I assume- stood at the door.

A chill ran through my spine as I fell back, toppling on the hard floor. Though nobody turned to me aside from Kaito.

"OW."

I sat up, rubbing my bottom and sighing. I guess five bodyguards beat someone like _me _falling out of a chair.

"Your highness, what is the problem?" one of the bodyguards asked in a firm voice. I just got the willies.

Er...Rin averted her gaze to me and pouted," I got rejected by my lover~"

In a split second, the five men in suits advanced toward me and I felt myself being hauled by one of them.

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled in protest, constantly punching the man's back," KAITO! HELP! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LAUGHING YOU BAKAITO!"

At the mention of his nickname, Kaito stopped laughing in an instant. He gave me one of his most killer glares(which, by the way, is much worse than Luka's and that princess' combined) and I swear I wet my pants just a little. Forget what you just read. Just...scroll down and pretend you never read that. GET AMNESIA OR SOMETHING.

Kaito stood up, groaning. He cracked his knuckles almost excitedly. I inwardly sighed, completely aware of the fact that Kaito is like Iron Man...or the Hulk or something. No one can beat him. That person might have to be the most genius villain in the whole world of Marvel!

"Well, I guess I can't help it. I look forward to a good challenge," a grin played on Kaito's lips and he looked at the five men expectantly," I won't let you take my best idiot friend without a fight. He may be short, dumb, and-did I say dumb?- I mean blonde, but he's still my friend!"

_I don't know whether I should be happy he's helping me or feel insulted by his little speech._

One of the bodyguards took a single, small step towards Kaito, who was grinning idiotically. I guess he expected a challenge...Oh wells. He'll probably be disappointed, knowing his fighting skills. Anyways, that step towards my blue-haired ice cream maniac of a friend was the biggest mistake in that bodyguard's life.

In one swift movement, Kaito picked the bodyguard's body up and flew him into the wall. You could practically see the disappointment radiating off of Kaito. The wall made a crashing noise and I heard Luka sigh. I'm not paying for that huge hole in the wall so don't even glance at me. By the way, I'm _still _being held by one of that Rin's men.

You know what? I'm gonna need to call that Rin _something. _I guess since she's so crazy, I'll call her Orange-Head. Lol It's a random thought that occurred to me. An orange has nothing to do with being crazy. Maybe.

Another bodyguard advanced toward Kaito, taking a much bigger step than the first guy. He sure was bold...Rest in peace. This time, he made the first move. The man lifted his leg in the air and was in the middle of serving a roundhouse kick when Kaito jumped in the air, landing on his leg. He was perfectly balanced, standing still even when the man attempted to shake him off.

"Ehh? You guys are so pathetic and slow. You make me wanna laugh. In fact, I'll just laugh right now," And Kaito started laughing maniacally whilst kicking the man's forehead and sending him flying to the first bodyguard.

Eventually, he finished off all five and saved me. I didn't even get to thank him since Orange-Head's psychotic laughing could be heard clearly throughout the classroom.

Orange-Head wiped a tear from her eye and finally stopped laughing after noticing the looks on everyone's faces. She smiled," It seems those amateur bodyguard's were of no use. I guess I should have let them train longer. Ohohoho, I guess I'll have to fight for my Lenny ne?~"

But then Orange-Head's expression turned dark," As much as I'd like to fight you, Blue-Haired Prince, you have to finish my butler off first, as he is itching to fight someone as good as you."

"Sure, do whatever you want. After all, class is a time for everyone to be fighting and _not _learn anything new about math," Luka muttered from the front, still absorbed into the book.

Apparently, either no one heard or they chose to ignore their math teacher.

Kaito smirked after hearing Orange-Head's compliment," I guess I'll fight him then. Although, did you seriously consider fighting _me, _Princess? And I thought Len was your prince...?"

Orange-Head returned that smirk," Of course. Anything for my Lenny~ And Len's not a prince at all. "she winked, then added," He's my knight in shining armor! Anyways, Ga-ku-po~"

"I feel kinda useless here," I murmured, rolling my eyes at the sight of a delighted Kaito," How am I supposed to be a knight?"

But you know, Orange-Head seems like a flirt. A wink? Seriously? I wonder if she really is crazy... or even sadistic. A shiver coursed through me for a moment as I thought of a sadistic Orange-Head. I've only known this girl for thirty minutes and I already know she's capable of crazy things. And maybe her imagination is worser...Err...is that a word? Hmm...

Just then, that same purple-haired butler from earlier walked in the classroom in a calm manner. This time, I actually paid attention to what he looks like. His long, purple hair was tied into a high ponytail and his suit made him seem like an elegant man. He seemed to be about Luka's age though. So...26? 27? Um...I have absolutely no idea how old Luka is.

"Hmm," Kaito smiled thoughtfully," You want me to fight this old geezer?! Len, I'll get back to you in _one minute_!"

Somehow, I doubted that. This butler couldn't be underestimated. His poker-face made him mysterious and gave off some sort of weird vibe.

Orange-Head's butler walked up to Kaito with his poker-face still glued on. I couldn't even read his expression through his eyes(which is something I'm actually pretty good at), which made him some sort of master at keeping a straight face.

"Nice to meet you. I am Gakupo Kamui, Rin-sama's butler," he said elegantly, with a hint of foreignness in his voice. So he's a foreigner eh?

Kaito, unlike Gakupo, laughed conceitedly," And I'm KAITO SHION! I am a THIRD-DEGREE black belt in karate! I also practice Tae-Kwon-Do, Judo, Kendo, and Jujitsu. Though I am not as good as all those as I am in karate."

"Alright then, Genius-sama," the butler kept his straight face on," Shall we start?"

I gave Kaito my best 'This-guy-can't-be-underestimated' stare. He seemed to understand-since he's a genius and all- and his muscles tensed a bit.

"One thing," Kaito smiled," What do you practice?"

The butler replied with a grin," Chinese martial arts."

"Cool," my so-called genius friend said simply.

The two got into some sort of battle stance. They were going to use different styles I guess... I wonder if Kaito will be able to beat this mysterious butler. Probably not. Grabbing my imaginary popcorn, I leaned back on my chair and waited for the battle to commence! Wait- why is Kaito fighting the butler again?

At that moment, Orange-Head walked away from her spot in the front and pulled a chair to sit next to me. The sound of the chair scraping against the wood unnerved me.

"What do you want Orange-Head Princess?" I asked her, already used to the nickname.

"Orange...Head...COOL NAME," she replied with a hint of a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Kaito and the butler were in the middle of a heated battle. Both of them had been unable to land hits, as the other would find a good way to block the attack. Kaito had been using his arms for a while, using it to counter the butler's attacks. Soon enough- and surprisingly- Orange-Head's butler grabbed the arm Kaito used to block and twisted it, proceeding to harshly kick his chest. Kaito fell back and his feet dragged against the wooden floor as he attempted to use friction to stop himself. The look of surprise on Kaito's face was all the butler needed as a short distraction.

"How-?" he stopped himself as he noticed the butler aiming for his head.

He ducked when Gakupo tried to land a punch toward his cheek. That was when Kaito saw an opportunity, kicking Gakupo's legs in a swift motion. The butler gasped as he fell back, landing on his bottom. Though he quickly recovered, jumping back up excitedly.

I sighed, wondering who had a better chance at winning. But Kaito _has _to win...or else Orange-Head will kidnap me and possibly torture me into marrying her. Though she seemed to have a plan when I rejected her. I subconsciously glanced at Orange-Head, thinking about her 'plan'.

Orange-Head noticed me staring at her and grinned," Since you call me Orange-Head, Lennykins, I'll start calling you Shotaboy!"

I cringed at the newfound nickname," S-S-Shota...boy?"

She nodded innocently," YUP. Anyways, this fight is getting boring. Daddy told me that you aren't supposed to fight at school so..."

My eyebrows were raised now," So you really are a princess."

"Duh!" she stuck her tongue out playfully," And if you don't marry me, I'll rip your organs apart and strangle you with your own intestines. After that, I'll viciously rip your throat out and shove it in a jar. Then I'll bring you to the deepest pit in Hell and the devil will want to eat you up cause you're all cut up and delicious! But he stops after noticing I shaved your head and tugged off part of your tiny brain. So then he vomits on you and sends you to Satan-"

She continued, but I didn't want to hear anymore. While saying that, a creepy smile was on her face, as if she really would do all that to me. I shivered and stared at her in astonishment and disgust. Where exactly did she get her psychotic imagination?

Finally, she finished,"...Just kidding!"

I sighed in relief," I thought you were serious. I swear, if you strangle me with my intestines, my tiny soul will not forgive you."

She put her hands up defensively," I was joking! Jeez, you're one tough cookie Shotaboy!"

My eye twitched as soon as the name escaped from her mouth," BAH. Stupid Orange-Head..."

"But really," she started, pausing after a short while," Do you not remember me?"

Right then, a loud groan was heard. I snapped my head to the front, where Kaito was on the ground, clutching his side in pain. Gakupo was panting, slumping his back over in exhaustion.

"I'm not paying for all the damage," Luka said quietly, her eyes glaring into the book.

I abruptly stood up in surprise. Kaito lost a challenge?!

"YOU LOST?!" I spoke my thoughts, yelling at the top of my lungs.

His lips curved into another cheerful smile," That was the best fight of my life."

Kaito stood up, dusting his shirt off. That smile was still glued onto his face. Orange-Head also got on her feet, mirroring Kaito's lips.

"Well, since you lost to my butler, I guess I'll be taking Shotaboy to my house," she winked and turned towards me.

"YOU AREN'T TAKING_ MY_ BOYFRIEND ANYWHERE!" Miku again...

"Shut up, Miss Hair Extensions," Orange-Head retorted, averting her gaze to me again.

Miku growled," SPOILED BRAT!"

"WHORE!" Rin spat.

"MAN STEALER!"

"FRIGGIN BITCH!"

I cleared my throat, interrupting their little argument," We're in class ya know?"

Eventually, both Orange-Head and Miku sat down in their chairs without another word. They both sighed loudly and continued trying to burn each other with their killer glares.

"Blue-Haired-Prince lost. He was unable to stop us so we'll just continue kidnapping my little Shotaboy!" Orange-Head said after another round of glares.

My girlfriend turned to Kaito in anger. She snarled at him, causing him to take a few steps back and shudder.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" while Miku was scolding Kaito for my 'kidnapping', I rolled my eyes, looking at Orange-Head.

I sighed in defeat, putting my hands up in the air to show surrender. I can't fight as good as Kaito, so it was no use to even try. Especially since the butler beat my best friend. He's good...

Suddenly, Orange-Head picked me up, lifting me into her arms. My eyes widened as Orange-Head started carrying me bridal style with no difficulty at all. My face reddened in embarrassment. W-What is she doing?

"I-Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?!" I protested.

She turned dead-serious," Shut up or your throat goes _PWOOSH_."

My body tensed at her threat and I shut my mouth tight. My lips were pursed, forming a straight line. I was still tense, hearing soft murmurs and scattered laughter around the classroom.

Orange-Head carried me out the door, as I was still wildly embarrassed. WHY ME?! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Orange-Head's butler giving my tuna-loving teacher an eggplant. She blushed, looking away quickly. I almost laughed at her actions. Almost. If I did, my after school detention would be worser. Again, is that even a word? I'm beginning to doubt myself...

"An eggplant to the fairest maiden I had ever set my eyes on," I heard the butler say.

The classroom sat in silence, watching the pair. Kaito was sitting calmly in his desk, not even caring that an orange head of a princess was currently kidnapping me right in front of his two sharp eyes. He even ignored Miku, practically glaring daggers into his back.

"T-Thank you," Luka murmured softly, red-faced.

Orange-Head continued carrying me out of the school. Soon enough, we finally made it toward the exit. I noticed not even one bead of sweat trickled down her face. She didn't even show any signs of exhaustion from carrying me around for the past few minutes.

The sunlight burned my eyes, causing it to water. I blinked several times, trying not to look like I was crying. There is no way anyone can see me like this. Especially since I'm a dude. And dudes don't cry. Orange-Head was staring straight ahead, looking towards the black limo parked in front of us. I gasped in surprise as I saw how...rich it looked.

"PHEW. I can finally set your heavy ass down," Orange-Head sighed in relief, setting me down gently.

I was finally free from embarrassment! I wiped the sweat off of my face and watched as Gakupo, the butler who had been following, opened the door for us.

Orange-Head looked at her butler and smirked mischievously," I'm sure that woman likes you back~"

Her butler looked away, his face heating up," I-It's not like that!"

Both me and Orange-Head rolled our eyes as Orange-Head told him," Denial~"

"Just get in the car!" the butler said fiercely, blushing furiously.

He was ordering the princess around? They must be like close friends to say things like that to each other... I watched as Rin got in the car, still smiling. I followed her, ducking my head and entering the limo.

My descriptive skills aren't that good...So let's just say that the limo looked _really _rich and exquisite. A wine cooler and flat screen was inside as I gasped in amazement. But I stopped my gasp midway when I noticed someone in front of us.

He looked similar to Orange-Head. His layered hair was between a silver and light yellow hue. His blue eyes resembled the color of the sky on a clear, summer day. The purple collared shirt he wore had the first few buttons undone. His purple sleeves were rolled and his legs were spread open. The icy look he was giving me sent a chill down my spine.

"Leon," he greeted, narrowing his eyes as I sat across from him, with Orange-Head sitting next to me.

I noticed she suddenly 'ladied up' or something. Her back was straight and her hands rested atop her lap. She stared straight ahead, completely ignoring the man in front of us. I wonder why the look so much alike... Anyways, the air in the car was tense, as I felt my muscles do the same.

"Len Kagamine," I answered him, not sure why he's even talking to me.

"I'm Rin's father. And you're the boy she's fallen 'head-over-heels in love' for since eleven years ago."

Eleven years ago? Orange-Head knew me when I was five? I didn't even know myself back then... So if what he's saying is true...then did I really make that promise?

He cleared his throat and continued," I assume you rejected her proposal, considering she isn't clinging to you happily."

For some reason, there was a lump in my throat as I answered with a curt nod.

"I also have come to the conclusion that you are completely aware of the fact that I am a manipulative person who can always finds ways to get what I want...right?" Leon asked me.

This dude is starting to freak me out.

"Y-Yes," I croaked.

"Then..." for the first time, he gave me a lop-sided smile," I've kidnapped your parents. If you want them back, you'll have to do exactly as I say."

I blinked," Yeah. Of cour- WAIT WHAT?!"

WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?! M-MY PARENTS! Oh dear lord...THEY'RE IN DANGER! W-What am I supposed to do without them? I don't know how to use the washer! I don't even do the dishes for banana's sake! NUUUUUUUuuuuu...

I felt Orange-Head shift uncomfortably beside me, as if what her father was saying was a complete surprise. So he planned this without her? But still, she isn't opening her big mouth to say anything. Even her butler sat still, looking straight ahead. I wonder...

Leon stayed calm after my sudden outburst," So will you listen?"

"Right...Sure," I agreed, since I didn't even have a choice!

A psychotic smile was painted onto Leon's face now. Orange-Head...I know where you get your personality from.

"My daughter," he pointed to Orange-Head," will live with you while your parents stay with me in my mansion."

Silence filled the limo. Oh that's easy enough! So basically, Orange-Head will be living with me while my parents are gone for the time being!...Oh shit.

* * *

**XD I'm sorry for the two-week(?) wait! Heh, all the ideas for this chapter came to me one-by-one, so it took a while to piece it all together. And so, what do you think will go on with Shotaboy and Orange-Head living in the same house?...Alone. *evil smirk* Obviously... _this _and _that_. JK it's too early for those things to happen. You'll just have to wait! :P**

**By the way, I am truly sorry for making this really long...and boring. I've just got so much on my mind now since school is starting soon and I have to get A BILLION shots again. I AM AFRAID OF NEEDLES. They make me cringe.****.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story!**

**( :I : :] :} :) :D XD ) THANK CHUU!**

**-CaramellYandere**


	3. Sunflowers

**A Royal Pain**

**_Chapter 3: Sunflower_**

**_It brings back memories of a lost childhood._**

* * *

_Sunflowers._

_They enveloped my bare feet as it nuzzled against the sweet flowers. I inhaled, taking in the wonderful, peaceful scent. The lush, green grass was accompanied by small drops of morning dew. The bright flowers glowed in the sunlight as the dewdrops twinkled around them. I sighed delightfully, feeling a sense of serenity._

_I smiled, truly happy at the moment. But someone's laugh made me stop. I followed the source of the laughter and soon saw someone lying in the grass._

_It was her again. I wonder why she's always in my dreams... I saw a patch of sunflower petals being blown all around us. The yellow petals blended together into a beautiful mixture of different shades of yellows. The sight was just...breathtaking._

_'An angel?' I thought, seeing the girl's white dress flow gracefully in the light summer breeze._

_Strolling towards her, I saw someone else. Someone was laughing along with her. The noises mixed together perfectly, sounding rhythmic. These people seem so familiar...but who are they?_

* * *

"Len-kyuun~"

"Lennykins!"

"SHOTABOY!"

A second later, I felt something mushy connect with my body, dripping off of me. Some seeped into my mouth as I tasted something sweet and strangely familiar.

The cool sensation only lasted for a few seconds as I shot straight up, only to be met with a sharp pain in my forehead. My head had collided with…whoever was here.

"OW!" I heard a feminine cry.

I groaned in pain, rubbing my temples. "Geez… That freakin' hurt!"

Once my eyes opened, the first thing I saw was something white. It was like a rabbit or something…Is that a bow? But then, my eyes traveled down.

**Something. Was. On. My. Lap.**

Gasping, I moved back a bit as I saw the face of Lucifer himself!

Orange-Head could only blatantly stare at my shirtless self with a look of extreme awe,"…Do you know how sexy you look right now?"

I blinked.

_Thinking…_

_Thinking…_

_Thinking…_

My gaze averted to the mirror she was holding in front of her with her small hands. Almost instantly, I let a high-pitched shriek escape from my lips as I stared at my figure in horror.

"HOLY FIRETRUCKING BANANAS!" I screamed. " WHY DO I LOOK LIKE I SLEPT WITH YOU LAST NIGHT?! AND WHY ARE YOU ON MY LAP?!"

Something that strangely looked like… well…that warm, sticky substance that you get during certain _activities_ was ALL OVER ME. It was a light yellowish color… Please spare me. I do NOT want to describe this thing.

That was when I noticed some of it inside of a bright yellow bucket Orange-Head was holding. The mushy…thing… clung onto the sides of the small bucket. Please tell me it isn't what I think it is!

Orange-Head smirked. " My, my~ I didn't want to rush things Shotaboy… You're jumping to all sorts of conclusions."

"What. Happened?"

Rolling her eyes, she answered. "I wanted to wake you up so I made some mashed bananas and poured it all over you. But the image was _damn_ sexy!"

**SHE USED MY BANANAS?! THAT IS SO WRONGFUL OF HER! NUUUUUU!**

"Okay… But can you please stop staring at my abs for just _one second_?" I asked her calmly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

She slapped herself. "R-Right! Sorry about that Shotaboy. Well…you still look like a girl even with that!"

"Can you get off of me?" I asked her, ignoring what she just said since she was SITTING ON MY LAP.

She snorted as she moved off of me towards the side of the bed. I only sighed as I walked out of bed, wide awake. Grabbing a random t-shirt from my drawer, I slipped it on. Still, I felt really weird since Orange-Head was here. She was watching me… I grabbed a paper towel and began wiping off these bananas...

"Err…you're kind of being a creeper right now," I spoke my thoughts, inching away from her.

"That's your fault. I can't control these stalkerish urges," Orange-Head replied matter-of-factly.

I could still feel pain in my head…though it was in the back. My hand roamed to a large, bright red bump on the back of my head. My eyes widened as I gasped once again.

"W-Why is there… T-T-This bump!" I cried somewhat girlishly.

Orange-Head grinned. "My dad knocked you out with a baseball bat in the car! You don't remember?!"

Okay. She is officially crazy. Her whole family is.

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?!" I shouted.

"My dad," she replied simply, adding a c-c-cute pout.

BAD LEN. I mentally whacked myself once again as I ruffled my hair in frustration. I tugged on my blonde locks of hair until I noticed SHE WAS STILL STARING.

"What?" I deadpanned.

"I want to rape you," she enunciated slowly, keeping her straight face.

I made a weird expression as I slowly stepped towards the door. Which is away from Orange-Head. I need to get away from her. She's just creepy.

"Okay!" Orange-Head threw her hands up in defeat, making me jump. "I admit it! I'm the one who knocked you out! It's just...that...I love it when you're in pain."

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON LIKES SEEING PEOPLE IN PAIN?!" I screamed, absolutely confuzzled.

Orange-Head looked away guiltily and fiddled with her fingers, mumbling. "Me."

"Errgh!" I shouted. "I don't have time for this. I'll just cook breakfast."

The sound of Orange-Head's clap made me shudder for some reason. I turned to see her still grinning idiotically. God, who can live with someone like her? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PUNISHED?!

"Make me something," she demanded.

My eye twitched in annoyance. In _my _house, she isn't a princess anymore! Geez, she must be crazy if she thinks I'll cook something for her. Scratch that, she's already crazy. She's insane!

"Make your own breakfast," I said, waving her off as I stepped out of my room.

She didn't reply after that. I have no idea what she's thinking about since I already left the room. Stepping slowly down the stairs, I heaved a great sigh.

The place seemed so empty now. Mom and dad would usually be having a playful argument about random things so early in the morning, urging me to choose a side. I would usually shrug and continue with breakfast, sometimes throwing my eggs at the both of them. It's so quiet.

I stepped towards the marble counter, eyeing a certain homemade basket woven by my mother. It was filled with nothing but bananas, my favorite fruit. BANANAS SHALL RULE THE WORLD! BECAUSE I AM _THE_ LEN KAGAMINE, THE AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!

Light footsteps approached me. I whipped around, seeing Orange-Head, who was smiling. That smile... I raised my eyebrows. What does she want now? She already kidnapped my parents, took my bananas, mashing them, took my freedom in this house, and hit my head with a baseball bat. And did I mention that my girlfriend is probably mad at me right now?! Geez, and she wants me to marry her...

Though, I wonder why she asked why I don't remember her. Obviously, I've never met her before. Although, I can't help but think it's connected with what happened ten years ago. No. I shouldn't think too much.

Orange-Head hung her head low in shame as she muttered under her breath. " I don't know how to cook."

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

This time though, she looked up, a bit teary-eyed. "That's the truth! Len-kyun, can you please teach me how?"

I looked at her in surprise. "S-Sure...Orange-Head."

"Okay then," she smiled, completely back to normal.

I rolled my eyes, stepping towards the stove. I turned the heat to high and watched as it warmed up. Orange-Head stalked me with intense concentration, making me a bit uneasy. I grabbed a small, yellow pan and set it on the stove, pouring cooking oil all over it. The oil began to sizzle, popping all over the place. I stepped back, feeling a slight sting overcome my skin.

Orange-Head let out a high-pitched squeal as she jumped back in terror. I raised my eyebrows as she scrambled behind me, using me as a shield to hide from the oil. I felt her tug the back of my shirt as she leaned against my back, whimpering.

"You're not scared of taking on my best friend but you have a fear of cooking oil?" I questioned her.

"I-It's not my fault I can't stand it. It was stinging me..." her voice was muffled in my shirt.

I cracked two eggs and put them into the pan, setting a cover on top of it. I could still hear Orange-Head's low whimpers as she tightened her grip on my shirt. Goodness, this girl. So she isn't like those regular girls who have a fear of thunder... But frying? Seriously? Will she ever learn to cook in her life and be a housewife?

The egg yolk already had a white layer on top of it, so I turned the stove off.

"Len..." Orange-Head murmured.

"Yeah?" I asked, setting the eggs onto a plate.

Orange-Head's arms snaked around my waist from behind. "Sorry."

Honestly, I didn't mind. I kind of like this position... Well, shit. I just noticed... Even if we were dating, I never let Miku do things like this. All we ever got to was a simple kiss on the cheek, yet Miku still declares her 'love' for me.

But I feel a weird familiarity with Orange-Head, so I guess it's okay. A smile tugged the ends of my lips as I just stood there, not even caring about food anymore.

"LEN KAGAMINE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" a certain voice called from outside of my door.

Both Orange-Head and I jumped as the door creaked open. Kaito stood there with a...smile...on his face until he gasped in horror. I was confused until I noticed our position. I blushed and pushed Orange-Head away as we both began stammering.

"I-It's not what you think-she-I...it-Oh god- I-" I tried to get something coherent out, but I kept stuttering.

"So that means you like each other right?" Kaito questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"NO!" I shouted, trying to hide the blush which spread upon my cheeks.

"YES!" Orange-Head yelled back.

Kaito smiled cheerfully. "Anyways, what are you doing here, Princess?"

Orange-Head returned the smile. "I live with Shotaboy now! Daddy managed to...convince him!"

"More like blackmail," I muttered.

If Kaito were drinking something, he would've immediately done a spit take. The look of shock on his face was priceless as I attempted to stifle my laughs. He doubled over as he choked on…dust?

"A-Anyways!" Kaito began, recovering quickly. "Let's walk to school, okay? We have fifteen minutes ya' know..."

"I thought today was Saturday!" I'm confused again.

Kaito shook his head. "Today's Friday though! Geez, Hetaren!" **(A/N Lame Len)**

My eyes widened as I ran to my room for a school uniform. Orange-Head followed me. You know... I wonder where she slept last night. Maybe the couch? We don't have a guest room, that's for sure.

"Shotaboy!" Orange-Head called.

Opening my room door, I asked. "Yeah?"

"I slept on the floor of your room last night!" she confessed.

That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean?"

Orange-Head sighed. "There wasn't anywhere else in your room!"

"You didn't grab a blanket or anything?" I inquired. I thought she would be spoiled like that...

She looked away and mumbled. "I just slept on the floor with nothing..."

I whacked her head. She immediately responded with an 'Ow!' as I glared at her. Seriously, she has to take care of herself. I'm a man. I'm strong enough to fend for myself.

"We'll take care of this later! Come on, we have to get changed!" I shouted. "Go to the bathroom, Orange-Head!"

She muttered a curse under her breath as she obeyed, trudging to the bathroom to change. I sighed, grabbing my school uniform. After changing into it, I walked out of my small room. Going down the stairs, I eyed the eggs I had made earlier and ran towards the plate.

Orange-Head appeared behind me. She was about to say something until I shoved some eggs into her mouth.

"HEY!" she screamed with her mouth full of egg.

I laughed. "Talking with your mouth full isn't very lady-like, Princess~"

She pouted, crossing her arms. Putting the plate into the sink, I charged for the basket of bananas. Kaito noticed this and immediately took the basket, cradling it into his arms.

"Oh no Lenny~ Did you forget about me?" Kaito teased me, practically shoving the bananas in front of my face.

I snarled. "Your ice cream's in the fridge."

He dropped the basket and raced for the fridge. I grabbed a banana and clutched Orange-Head's wrist, causing her to squeak in surprise. Pulling her out the door, we made a legendary escape from the Ice Cream Monster.

"LEN! PRINCESS! GET OVER HERE!" Kaito tried to shout while shoving spoons of ice cream into his mouth.

Orange-Head laughed. "The Blue-Haired Prince can't catch me and Shotaboy!"

Kaito ran out of my house, holding a bucket of vanilla ice cream. He tried to look furious but kept laughing as he chased after us. I panicked as I quickened my pace and pulled Orange-Head's wrists even harder.

"I'm gonna get chu~!" Kaito called.

Before we knew it, we were already at the gate of the school. I bent over, panting and out of breath. Orange-Head only had some beads of sweat rolling down the back of her neck while Kaito lay lifelessly on the ground, flailing his arms helplessly. His ice cream bucket rolled over, landing next to my foot.

"Hey, Blue-Haired Prince," Orange-Head poked Kaito's cheek.

"Hmmm…" Kaito muttered, reaching for the gallon of ice cream.

Orange-Head pointed to him and raised her voice. "Do not call me Princess! Instead, just call me Orange-Head or Rin or something else!"

"M'Kay…Orange-Head."

I snickered. Guess that'll be her nickname all over the school. Ah, doesn't that sound awesome? Bakaito, Orange-Head, and Hetaren(which I hate though)! Hmm… I have a ton of nicknames though. But Hetaren makes more sense to me than Lenny-Poo. I inwardly shuddered at the thought.

We arrived to class right before the bell rang, letting us all sigh in relief since Luka wasn't there yet. But then I noticed something. Orange-Head's first class of the day was Home Ec. OH MY GOODNESS. I smirked at the thought of Orange-Head getting an 'F' in that class. HAHAHAHAHA!

I tried to laugh, though a frown was plastered on my face. I have no idea why! As Orange-Head and I parted ways, my mind couldn't help but keep thinking about her. I mean, she's like my personal stalker or something...

As I strolled to my seat, I saw Miku smile at me from the corner of my eye. I turned to her, smiling back. She was really nice but she really let everything out yesterday. Oh man, I don't think I should tell Miku about Orange-Head living with me... it'll probably make her go crazy. Like how Orange-Head is already. And I do NOT need to be taking care of TWO crazy girls in my life!

The door slid open, revealing a pissed Luka. OH. I skipped detention... She glared at me as soon as she caught me staring at her with a terrified expression. Letting an evil smirk shape her plump lips, a chill ran down my spine. She's exceptionally scary today... MOMMY SAVE ME!

...

...

...

Class went by smoothly. There are only thirty minutes left. I wonder what Luka planned for me in detention...

Suddenly, the fire alarms started to go off, flashing continuously and hurting my eyes. The sprinklers rained down on me, completely drenching my hair. I jumped up in surprise, as did everyone else. The noise was hurting my ears! The smell of smoke drifted into the room as my nose twitched in protest. A couple of coughing fits erupted out of some students' throats in response to the smoke. My vision was getting blurry...

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" someone's loud voice rang through the intercom. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! PLEASE LINE UP AND GO TO YOUR RESPECTED AREAS! PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM CLASS B17!"

B17? Wait! That's... the classroom Orange-Head's in! I was about to run,though someone stopped me. Miku grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. Her petite hand clutched mine tightly as she gave it a gentle squeeze. Miku looked me in the eye with a sad expression, as if she knew I was going to run for Orange-Head. I sighed in defeat, letting her pull me along. Halfway there, we passed classroom B17 hurriedly, not wanting to be near the scene of the fire.

I was calmly walking until the sound of a cracking dish echoed through the hall. A familiar scream pierced through the flames, making me let go of Miku's hand in alarm. But that look on her face... told me not to leave her. She _is _my girlfriend after all, so I nodded and immediately grabbed her hand once again. Well...she looked satisfied. I let out a sigh of relief, as Miku seemed scary when she gave me 'that look'.

But I couldn't help but worry about Orange-Head.

At that moment, Kaito emerged out of the flames, his school uniform charred and blackened. His face had coal smeared at the sides and I could tell something was up. That was when my gaze averted to Orange-Head, who was being carried in his strong arms. Her arm flung over his neck with her face buried into his chest. But what worried me the most was that she was unconscious.

"What happened?!" I yelled to Kaito, dragging Miku along as I ran to him.

"It seems her stove just blew up!" Kaito replied, panicking. "For once, I have no idea what to do! Len?!"

I ignored his panicked remarks as I stared at Orange-Head's unconscious face. Her eyebrows were furrowed together with her lips parted open. Her eyelids were shut tight too. It was as if she was fighting back, wanting to regain her consciousness. And something flew out of her hands. I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the smoke.

The bright yellow flower petals were now a crumpled, dark yellow pile of trash. They lay helplessly -and dead- on the white, tiled floor. Why does she have a sunflower...?

My thoughts shifted to her pale face again as I placed my hands on her shoulders forcefully, letting go of Miku's. Yet when I let go of her, she didn't seem to notice. Miku was too busy staring at Rin with a...smirk on her face? My eyes roamed to her chest, which was letting out soft, long breaths. It isn't stable! I'M NOT LETTING SOMEONE ELSE DIE ON ME!

"RIN! WAKE UP! RIN!" I pleaded, shaking her shoulders violently. "RIN!"

* * *

**A/N OMG. I managed to make a whole chapter based on ONE morning. KILL ME NOW. I am so sorry for not updating this! Dx I guess you guys don't want to hear the reason since you're probably tired and all.**

**Anyways... really, you guys can kill me. Like, now. This chapter was soooo rushed! :((( **

**OH WELL. I guess you can just review for me, please? I'll get the next chapter up sometime soon. Although I can't make any promises, since school is starting in a week for me. I'll try to get it done before then, okay? :D**

**- PLEASE REVIEW -**

******φ╮(╯▽╰)╭**- CaramellYandere -**φ╮(╯▽╰)╭**


End file.
